cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ravyns
The Capo Di Tutti Cappi The Ravyns Charter Capo di Tutti Capi The Boss of All Bosses =Article I: Membership= § Membership is forbidden to any applicants engaged in any offensive warfare § Membership to The Ravyns is entirely up to the discretion of the acting Executive of The Ravyns, who holds the right to accept and deny membership as and when he/she sees fit. =Article II: Principles of The Ravyns= The Ravyns is founded upon three key principles that all members are bound to follow, by pain of expulsion. § Honour – Members of the Ravyns are obligated to uphold her honour by behaving in an honourable manner and putting the prosperity and success of the Ravyns ahead of their own nations. § Respect – Members must show the utmost respect to their fellow associates and superiors, as well as those outside of the Ravyns, be it upon the open world forums or foreign dignitaries. § Commitment – All members of the Ravyns, be they associates or governmental members, are required to work towards her bettering and prosperity. A breach of these principles will be regarded as a breach of the ‘Capo di Tutti Capi’ and will be met by expulsion from the Ravyns =Article III: Governmental Structure= § The Don - The Don is the leader of the Ravyns until resignation or removal. The Don will remain in office until their resignation, when they are obligated to select a predecessor from their Consigliere. The primary responsibilities of the Don include primary responsibility over internal tasks of the alliance and delegation of those tasks into the form of ministries, led by bosses. The Don has the ability to create or absorb any ministry they deem necessary; and therefore the appointment or removal of any boss created by the Don. They can, but are not limited to, creating and nullifying legislation and treaties as and when they please. § Consiglieres – Consiglieres constitute an undefined number of advisory positions to the Don of The Ravyns. They are required to assist The Don in anyway deemed reasonable. They are responsible for the same work as the Don and represent the second in command of the Ravyns however do not possess equivalent powers. Consiglieres are appointed solely by the Don. § The Bosses – The Bosses are the ministry leaders of the various departments of the Ravyns. After the initial appointment of a boss by the Don, bimonthly elections will determine the holder of the position. The 5 key Bosses are as follows. · The Loan Shark – The Loan shark is the commander of the financial sector of The Ravyns, responsible for the organisation and distribution of aid and tech in anyway deemed beneficial to the alliance. The Loan shark has the power to create ‘Henchmen’ positions in order to help improve the efficiency of the financial sectors operations should they be necessary. · The Arms Dealer – The Arms Dealer is the commander of the military sector of The Ravyns, responsible for the organisation and preparation of her forces. In wartime they are responsible for conducting attacks and counter attacks on our foe. The Arms Dealer has the power to appoint Caporegime, to act as Gang (battalion) leaders. · The Executive – The Executive is responsible for all internal affairs. This includes but is not limited to, the masking of new members and foreign dignitaries, maintaining the forums, moderation and the generation of embassies. The Executive has the power to appoint Henchmen to help assist in there duties should such appointments be necessary. · The People Trafficker - The People Trafficker is responsible for organisation and conducting the Ravyns recruitment efforts. They are responsible for ensuring The Ravyns continuing growth and prosperity. The People Trafficker has the power to appoint henchmen, to assist in these efforts, as and when they deem it necessary. · The Front – The Front is responsible for conducting and maintaining The Ravyns diplomatic affairs. They are responsible for ensuring open communication with allies and outside alliances and developing relationships, friendships and prospective treaty opportunities. The Front has the power to appoint henchmen to assist in these diplomatic affairs, as and when they deem necessary. § These departments and positions can be created and absorbed by The Don, as he/she sees fit. These departments’ duties will be sub delegated by the Don or his Consigliere. Future ministries may also be created, based on need. =Article IV: Elections= § Only ‘Boss’ positions are appointed through a vote amongst the associates of The Ravyns. Each associate possesses the right to a single vote in such elections. § The election process will proceed as outlined below. · Candidates post candidacy speeches · A 48 hour debate topic opens · A 72 hour election poll is opened =Article V: Legislation & Judicial Decisions= § The Ravyns will operate upon a precedent system of legislation. The Don of The Ravyns with advice of his Consigliere will act as judge, jury and executioner in any case of a breach of The Ravyns Charter or other legislative documentation. § All treaties and legislation are open to discussion by all Government officials (The Don, The Consigliere, The Bosses). The Don and The Consigliere shall make the decision upon a treaty proposal, however any government official, in which instance each Governmental official has one vote to cast, can call a full governmental vote upon the proposed legislation. § The Don reserves the right to override any decision reached upon any legislation. =Article VI: Impeachment= § Any member of The Ravyns can submit a report to the Don calling for the impeachment of a government official. The Don with advice of his Consigliere will act as judge, jury and executioner in these instances to investigate any allegations. The Don possesses the sole right to impeach a government official. § The Don of The Ravyns can be impeached on a 66% majority verdict in favour of impeachment, from all associates of The Ravyns. For an impeachment poll to be initiated an initial call for impeachment, followed by 9 supporting statements must be made. Without this such a vote will not occur. =Article VII: War= § Any government official from ‘Boss’ status or higher can propose the Ravyns initiate an offensive war. The Don with consent of The Arms Dealer will declare any offensive warfare § In the eventuality if the Arms Dealer refusing consent, his decision can be overridden by the Don in conjunction with all Consigliere. § No nation may engage in tech raiding unless under the consent of the Don. =Growth= The Ravyns are one of the fastest growing alliances in the entire CN universe. Only a month after its foundation, The Ravyns grew to about 80 members and had a total NS of around 600,000. =Treaties= = War History =